More than a Secret
by Hiei17Jaganshi
Summary: Sasuke had told Naruto something once which was a secret. Naruto holds it in until the secret is let out! What will happen? NarutoXSasuke SasukeXSakura
1. Remembered Secret

**More than a Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character. **

**Remembered secret.**

Naruto sighed. He hated to wait on Sasuke. Sasuke always took forever with Sakura, doing god knows what. Naruto remembered what Sasuke once told him, which was a secret.

_Flash back_

"_Naruto!"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_To kick your ass for going through my stuff!"_

"_So what, Sasuke, I needed underwear and you had my size."_

_Sasuke looked disgusted, "Your wearing my underwear?" _

"_Yeah, feels good too." _

"_That's it!" _

_Sasuke then jumped Naruto. Naruto instantly fought back._

"_Get off me!"_

"_Don't go back through my damn stuff!"_

_Naruto then pinned Sasuke to the ground._

"_I'll wear them if I want."_

"_Fine, for a price!"_

"_What price?"_

"_A kiss."_

"_What!"_

"_You heard me."_

"_What are you gay or something?"_

"_No, bisexual!" _

"_Huh?"_

"_Bisexual, where you like guys and girls."_

"_Oh well, aren't you dating Sakura?"_

"_Yeah, but I've slept with other guys in the process."_

"_Slept as in…"Sasuke finished his sentence_

"_As in guys and you…" Sasuke stopped as he heard Sakura come in._

"_Hi, baby." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and he placed his hands on her hips. Sakura looked at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes. He smiled and obliged. He and she then began to make out. Tongues were definitely involved. Naruto finally realized what Sasuke said, and blurted out, "Wait you like to make out with guys too?"_

_Sasuke and Sakura looked at him. _

"_What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked._

"_You just…"_

"_No, I didn't." Sasuke winked at Naruto._

"_Oh, ok." Naruto said as he had a blank look on his face. Sasuke and Sakura walked out, Sasuke's hand gripping Sakura's ass, and Sakura's hand in Sasuke's back pocket. Naruto shook his head and walked off._

_Flashback end_

Naruto became conscious to his surroundings when he heard the door open. Without turning around he said, "You're late!"

R&R Please! First Naruto story!


	2. Sasuke and Naruto alone

**More than a Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**Sasuke and Naruto…Alone**

Naruto became conscious to his surroundings when he heard the door open. Without turning around he said, "You're late!"

"Sorry, Sakura insisted that I stay, she had something she "wanted" to "show" me."

"Well, you need to tell her about training, if we're going to keep up our strength!"

"Naruto, come on, we can keep ourselves healthy and have perfect strength, and perfect…" Sasuke stopped as he walked toward Naruto. He placed his hands around Naruto's waist and looked into his eyes. Naruto smiled shyly and kept his hands by his sides. Sasuke put his hands up Naruto's shirt and traced lines with his fingers. Naruto giggled. Sasuke then gripped Naruto's hips and Naruto looked up slightly to see Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke had gotten a little taller than Naruto, probably because of genes.

"Sasuke, no!" Naruto said as he tried to look his eyes at something else.

"Come on Naruto, fine we won't do it, but please look at me." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's left ear, sending shivers up and down Naruto's back.

"Ok." Naruto whispered and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke then planted a kiss on Naruto, which Naruto returned. Sasuke's hands traveled up Naruto's shirt and place his hands in the middle of his back. Sasuke's tongue decided it would have a battle. Naruto unaware at the time realized that Sasuke wanted to have a battle and he agreed. It went on for a good ten minutes before Naruto moved his head back allowing Sasuke to have his neck. Sasuke began kissing over Naruto's Adam's apple. Naruto let out a small but pleasing moan. Sasuke also stuck his hands in Naruto's jeans, and Naruto gasped. Sasuke knew all of his buttons and always pushed the right ones. Naruto sucked in air as Sasuke began to move his hand up and down! Naruto instantly turned the tables around and had his hands wrapped around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke looked at him and smiled. He decided to let him do something before training. Sasuke leaned his head back, and Naruto kissed over Sasuke's Adam's apple. Sasuke let out a pleasing moan. Naruto decided to give him payback, and stuck his hand down in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke let out a deeper moan then Naruto. He held his own weight and let Naruto do whatever. They heard the door and instantly separated in case it was Sakura, which it was. Sasuke smiled and walked up and kissed her. Naruto looked disgusted. He hated that so much. He wanted Sasuke for himself. Sakura ran over to Naruto and looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Huh, oh, hi Sakura." Naruto had gotten pretty distant from Sakura, because of the whole Sasuke thing. He decided to just leave. Naruto grabbed his bag with his ninja weapons. Sasuke noticed and decided to say something.

"Wait Naruto, we'll go with you."

"No, it's either just you, good competition or no deal. Sakura is no match for me and I personally don't want her around."

"When did you get so mean Naruto?" Sakura said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Ever since the day you two started dating and forgetting that we're ninja." With that said, Naruto left.

"Sakura, I'll go talk sense into him, you go home and don't worry about training ok?"

"Ok Sasuke." She walked over to him and gave him a passionate kiss, also with inserting her hand in his pants.

Sasuke ran after Naruto and tried to catch up. He saw Naruto in one area practicing something he hadn't done in a long time: climbing trees. Sasuke realized that it was the way Kakashi had taught them, and he went to join Naruto.

"Naruto, can I come up?"

No answer.

"Ok, fine I'll assume yes, and come up."

No answer.

Sasuke climbed up the tree to see Naruto sitting on a branch. He sat down and decided to make a move. He wrapped his arms around Naruto only to be pushed away.

"Will you just knock it off Sasuke?" Naruto said in an anger tone he hadn't used in a while.

"What's wrong, you act like this is new to you or something!"

"No, what I don't like is that you just, I mean just got finish kissing and touching Sakura and then you want to do it with me, forget it!"

"That bothers you? Oh, please. She nothing compared to you Naruto, I would dump her but…" Naruto cut him off.

"But what! Her body's too good for you to let go? What is it Sasuke? Give some lame ass excuse like before."

"Naruto I…"

"Forget it, you just love her so much then go be with her."

"You know what, I'm going to leave you alone and let you calm down, I'll be back in a while." Sasuke jumped from the tree, glanced back at Naruto and then left. Naruto sat in the tree tears streaming down his face and his body shaking.

"Why can't it just be you and me?" He murmured and let the tears continue to fall.

R&R! Please tell me how it is!


	3. Talking to Kakashi about it

**More than a Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**Talking to Kakashi about it**

Naruto waited for Sasuke to come back hours later to so that he could apologize, but Sasuke never showed up.

"I knew you wouldn't show up, you liar!" Naruto said out loud.

"You know talking to yourself makes people think you're crazy."

"Whoa, Kakashi sensei? Where do you come from all the time?"

"You know, here and there. Anyway, I saw you up here and I wanted to know what's wrong." Kakashi sat down next to him.

"Sasuke, again."

"You know, why don't you just tell Sasuke how you feel, it would make you feel better and then he would know why you're acting this way."

"I just tried, and he's like, "Sakura is nothing to me."

"But obviously he means something to you."

"But…"

"No buts! Go to Sasuke. Make him see that you love him more than Sakura."

'Ok, fine." With that said Naruto jumped down and went to look for Sasuke. He ran to Sakura's house and could hear moaning through the door way. He also heard some things he didn't want to hear.

"Oh Sasuke, I love you so much."

"Sakura I love you more than anyone in the whole world."

Naruto's widened and tears began to fall down his cheeks. He took his hand and wiped them away. _Sasuke, I can't believe you _Naruto thought. He tried to not just break the door down. He wanted to just kill them both, but knew that wouldn't work, only piss Sasuke off. He hated it; he wished it wouldn't happen that way. He continued to listen on the other side. Sakura finally decided to ask Sasuke something.

"So what are you getting me for a gift for our anniversary?"

"I won't tell you and ruin the surprise."

_He never got me anything for our anniversary which was three days ago. _Naruto quickly let go of the thought as he heard someone get up. Naruto ran from the door all the way home. He lay in his bed and cried. Someone entered and began to rub him on his back. It was Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I really and truly wish you of all people wouldn't go through heartache, but all people must."

Naruto laid there crying until he finally fell asleep. Kakashi got up and walked toward the door, as he walked out he murmured, "Sasuke this is a big mistake, it really is."

R&R! Please tell me how I did!


	4. Seeing the ring and almost ending it

**More than a Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**Seeing the ring and almost ending it**

Sasuke walked down the street and waved at every girl who swooned. _Well when you have a body like this you should be happy girls are all over you, but I'm not. _Sasuke quickly came out of his thoughts and walked into a jewelry store. He went to look at engagement rings. He was thinking about proposing to Naruto or Sakura, so he might want to get two rings. He looked over the rings quickly and saw a sapphire one and knew that it was for Naruto. Then he saw a diamond ring, and quickly decided to give the diamond to Naruto since it was bigger than the sapphire one. He looked at the jeweler and waved for him to come over.

"Yeah, I want these two here!"

"Ok, cash, check, or credit?"

"Charge, under Uchiha!"

"Oh, you're the famous Uchiha?"

"Yep!"

"Well here, and I hope whoever your giving it too will love you for it!"

"Thanks!" Sasuke grabbed the bag and quickly exited the store. He looked around and made sure no one he knew was coming and headed into the semi busy street. He walked down to the park and sat on the bench. This is where'd he'd meet Sakura.

_I need to tell her, that I'm in love with Naruto! _Just as he was thinking that Sakura walked up and hugged and kissed him passionately. Sasuke sat next to her, and looked her in the eye.

"Sakura, I have something I need to tell you." He reached in the bag. He paused and pulled it out. She looked at it awkwardly and waited.

**With Naruto**

Naruto felt a little better. Kakashi helped so now he needed to go knock Sasuke unconscious. He walked to the park and saw them. He waited by a tree and listened in.

**Sasuke and Sakura**

What's this Sasuke?" Sakura questioned. He then opened it and tears came pouring down her face. She took it out of the box and held it up. She couldn't believe it! A sapphire ring. Sasuke smiled as she put it on. "Oh, Sasuke; It's beautiful!"

"I thought so too, because I need to ask you something." He grabbed her hand.

**Naruto**

He began to cry. He couldn't believe Sasuke was going to leave him, just that fast. And without telling him. He couldn't hack it. He ran out from behind the tree and up to them.

**Team Seven**

"Naruto? What are you doing here!" Sakura exclaimed, "Never mind, look at what Sasuke gave me, I think we're getting married!"

Sasuke stared at her surprised and then back at Naruto.

"Oh, it that so Sasuke! Well then call up your boyfriend, because I don't think he knows!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke was cut off because Sakura intervened.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Sasuke has been with me, the whole time!"

"Why don't you tell her Sasuke?" Enlighten her and your boyfriend.

"Sakura, I came here to tell you I'm leaving you!" Sasuke blurted.

Sakura stood in shock. He pink bangs moved in front of her face and she looked away. She smiled and played with the new ring on her finger.

"Sakura, I just want us to be friends. I didn't want to lead you on the way I did, but it happened and…I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'll just keep my dreams of ever becoming your wife in my head, and I'll leave."

"No Sakura. You can have him, because I don't want him anymore!" Naruto screamed in her face.

"Will you both just listen to me? Please! I'm sorry I ever hurt either one of you, but I was in love with both of you at the same time! Please I just needed to see whose feelings were stronger, and they were for Naruto."

"Fine, Sasuke I hope you have a wonderful relationship with Naruto, and I'll see you around," Sakura started to walk away, but decided against it, "You know what I'm not going to act like that! Invite me to the wedding or I'll hunt you down!"

Naruto and Sasuke blushed. They looked at each other and smiled. Sakura pushed them towards each other. They smiled, and leaned in to kiss each other and then stopped and looked at Sakura who was looking at them dreamy. She finally snapped back to reality and looked back.

"Fine, leave me out of this!" She turned around and Sasuke and Naruto began to share a sweet, but passionate kiss.

_I will ask him, and that's a fact! _Sasuke said to him self and they continued there kiss.

R&R I worked hard!


	5. Proposal: Getting Married…time to plan!

**More than a Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**Proposal: Getting Married…time to plan!**

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto. Naruto whimpered. He really liked Sasuke's kisses, and he wanted to know what's up.

"Naruto…we need to talk…about us." Sasuke said in a sad voice and gestured towards the bench. Sakura wanted to cry, knowing Sasuke was about to leave Naruto. She couldn't hack it so; she started to cry, quietly to herself.

"W-what's wrong Sasuke? You were just happy a minute ago." Naruto sat on the bench with Sasuke hesitant and scared; because this was like the same talk he had just given Sakura.

"Look…I know we've been together for some time now, and I think it's time we expand our horizon a bit more, you know, see a different light."

"Oh, I see." Naruto began to cry, tears rolling slowly down his face.

"NO, Sasuke don't you do it!" Sakura screamed. She walked over and pointed her finger in his face, "If you hurt him, Sasuke, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"You two need some serious help." Sasuke said with a laugh.

"Oh, you think this is a joke. Breaking up with me and Sak…" Sasuke cut Naruto off.

"Let me finish."

"I think it's time to start a new thing, and Naruto I will always love you, but I have my eyes, head, and heart somewhere else, if you don't see that then I'll have to let you go too." Sasuke said these words as calmly as he could, without shedding a tear. Seconds later Sasuke had tears streaming down his face.

"So, let's move on with our lives, and it was nice knowing you Sasuke."

"Naruto," Sasuke said and Naruto stopped himself as he stood turned around he had no idea that Sasuke was on one knee, and neither did Sakura. "Naruto Uzumaki, will you do the honors, in becoming Naruto Uchiha!"

Naruto instantly turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"What!" Naruto didn't understand.

"Will you marry me, Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke opened the box with the diamond ring in it and Naruto began to laugh and cry at the same time. Small hiccups came from Naruto as he shook his head. "Well?"

"YES!" Naruto hugged Sasuke around the neck and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke put the ring on Naruto and smiled. Sakura jumped into the picture and started to ask questions.

"Oh, can I plan your wedding? Please oh please, it's like something I've always wanted to do!"

"Yeah, just no pink and purple, or yellow, cool, neutral, and warm colors, for Naruto."

"Ok, and should Naruto wear a tux, or a "traditional" dress."

"Sakura you choose, while me and Naruto go home, and start to arrange him moving into my house."

"Ok, I'll see you both in a few hours, at your house, ok, bye you too! I'm going to go home, and get my notepad, and get all fancy to come and plan your wedding." With that Sakura ran off and went home, as happy as can be.

"Well, I guess we can go home, well to my home, so I can pack, and then into yours."

"Right!"

They both went to Naruto's and Sasuke was hesitating to go in. He was afraid of all the junk on the floor, or worse, roaches. The walked in and Sasuke was surprised. Naruto's house was clean. Nothing on the floor, well except clothes and shoes, nothing. His kitchen was decent. Empty ramen holders everywhere, except a trash can. Sasuke figured that had to change if he moved in. The general setting of the house was nice though. Red orange walls, and red curtains. A white bed sheet and orange pillows. It made Sasuke pleased. He realized Naruto had some kind of taste, even if the colors were loud. Never the less, Sasuke enjoyed it. Naruto was packing his close in a suitcase, and smiling at Sasuke.

"I can't wait to start a life with you."

"Me either Naruto, lets just darken up your colors though. My house is mostly neutral and cool colors."

"That's fine, I like cool colors."

"Alright, you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grabbed his suitcase and packed the remainder of his stuff away, and decided to give his house to someone like Ten-Ten or someone. He walked out behind Sasuke, and looked one more time around and a tear fell down his cheek. _Goodbye house, you'll be someone else's pretty soon._ With that, he walked away to Sasuke's house, which happened to be farther than Naruto thought.

Once they were there, Sasuke opened the door, and showed Naruto the inside. Sasuke had a three story house. He had a downstairs guest room, and study, on the second floor, the kitchen, living room, and patio, and up above that, was three rooms, one being Sasuke's. Sasuke heard a noise when he opened the door, and decided it would be best to take Naruto's bags. He took them from Naruto, who looked at him strange. The moment Sasuke walked down stairs he ran into two dogs ran down the stairs and jumped up in down and started to sniff Naruto. He patted them both lovingly and smiled.

"You didn't say you had dogs Sasuke." Naruto said following Sasuke up the stairs, the dogs close behind.

"Well, I need someone or I'd be all lonely." He smiled and placed Naruto's bag down on his bed and laid in it, the dogs jumping on it and licking Sasuke's face and hands. The boy dog got on Sasuke's stomach and looked in Sasuke's face and licked his faced repeatedly. Sasuke moved his face around and then the girl dogs licked his hand. Naruto looked surprised at how much the dogs loved Sasuke.

"What are their names?" Naruto asked sitting next to Sasuke.

"This one on my stomach here is Tyler, and this beauty here is Merarl, and there both black Catahoula leopard dog and this one is a Catahoula leopard/Labrador." He smiled and sat up and the dogs jumped off the bed and started to play. Sasuke smiled and lay back down on his bed.

"How old are they?"

"Well, Merarl, she's five turning six, I think, and Tyler, my baby dog, is only three." Sasuke got up. He walked around the room, and into his bathroom. Just as he closed the door, the phone rang playing Cascada's song "Everytime we touch."

"Naruto pick up the phone, it's Sakura."

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto, where's Sasuke?"

"He's in the bathroom, so what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if he was ready."

"Yeah, and by the way, I just wanted to apologize for being such an asshole. I just loved Sasuke, and so did you, and that I just wasn't ready for. Do you forgive me?" Naruto waited for Sakura to answer.

"It's fine, and by the way come answer the door." She then hung up.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, and went downstairs and opened the door. Sakura stood there, in a pink skirt, and a black tank top. She also wore black flip flops. She stepped in the house and kissed Sasuke's cheek, as Merarl and Tyler came running down the steps, by the garage door. Sasuke walked her upstairs through the kitchen and into the dining room. She opened her notebook, and Naruto came down stairs.

"Alright, so what are your colors for the wedding?"

"Um…black and…" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Um…Orange?"

"Those are Halloween colors, how about red?" Sakura looked at him.

"That's fine." Naruto said and he sat on Sasuke's lap, who was sitting at the table.

"Ok, what kind of flowers?"

"Roses and Cherry Blossoms." Sasuke said smiling at Sakura.

"Ok, and well, you need a flower girl."

"I got that covered don't worry!" Naruto said.

"Now, Naruto will you wear a tuxedo, or a "traditional" dress?"

"The dress!" Sasuke blurted out and then blushed.

"The dress it is."

"Good, cause I found the perfect one!"

After hours of planning, the date and other things, Sakura left and Sasuke and Naruto went to bed.

"In a couple of months, we'll be married."

"Yep, Naruto, we sure will!" Sasuke snuggled closer to Naruto and drifted to sleep with Naruto in his arms.

**R&R PLEASE! Only Two chapters left!**


End file.
